1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable and flexible display devices have been developed. These devices may include a base film, a display panel module, a polarizer, a touch screen panel, and a window that are sequentially stacked. Adhesive layers may be located between these elements. When the display device is folded or bent for a long time, the adhesive layers may harden. As a result, the shape of the display device may be deformed.